Advertisers continue to strive to improve presentation of products to potential customers. Various media are typically used depending on the desired audience.
One common form of advertisement is a roadside billboard. The typical billboard consists of a large board mounted at an elevated position alongside the road. A large print ad is adhered to the billboard. Such ads can be effective as drivers are a captive audience while passing the billboard. Often the billboard stands out simply due to its large size. One problem with such a billboard is that advertisements remain static. Changing the displayed ad can be time consuming and expensive, being a labor intensive procedure. Also, with such a billboard there is a limited amount of information that can be conveyed to the relevant public. This is due to the fact that the billboard is visible for only a short period of time. Moreover, feedback regarding effectiveness of the billboard is unavailable.
In addition to the advertisement itself being static, the location of the billboard remains unchanged. The exact location of the billboard can impact on its success. Different locations may be appropriate at different times of the day, different days of the week or the like. To satisfy such requirements, an advertisement must place numerous ads on a plurality of appropriately situated billboards, increasing advertising costs.
All of the above problems may not exist with respect to other forms of advertising, or programming, such as on television. However, with any form of advertisement direct customer feedback is desirable. Advantageously, a viewer could "talk back" to a program being viewed.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above in a novel and simple manner.